Will It Ever Happen?
by atbryan61
Summary: Even though it's been a year and a half Ian and Anthony miss Melanie and Kalel a lot. Unknown to them, they miss them too and VidCon 2016 is right around the corner. Can love prevail or is it a hopeless cause? (On Hiatus)
1. Thoughts and Ideas

**Had a story just like this that I deleted on here since it was all messed up so this will be like it.**

 **I do not own Smosh or any brand name I use (Dr. Pepper, Apple (iPhone), etc.) and am not involed with them.**

* * *

 ** _June 18, 2016_**

 _*Ian's POV*_

I walked over to the dining table from the kitchen with my lunch and sat down in front of Anthony, I think it's around noon or something. I had made myself some vegetable beef soup. I got a spoonful and took a bite of it as I watched him twirl his fork around his noodles for a second. He had such a sad look on his face...but why?

I reached across the table and nudged him on the shoulder. "Hey man what's wrong"? He didn't look up from his plate, seeming like I hadn't said a single word at all. _Hmm_.

I nudged him harder, "Anthony!"

"What...?" he said softly and sighed. I hated seeing him like this. He'd been kind of like this, this whole week but today it was at its worst so it was time to figure out why.

"What's wrong man?"

"I was just thinking about something, that's all". I could tell he was hiding something and I had to figure out what it was for his sake. Okay, maybe a little bit because of my own curiosity but mostly for his sake. "Is there something you're not telling me?" I asked him.

He shook his head still twirling the fork around it his noodles like he had been doing the whole time.

"Anthony, what are you hiding? I said in a more forceful tone. With that he finally looked up from his plate and turned towards me.

"Okay man" he let out a big sigh. "I was thinking about... her... again".

I paused for just a moment and thought till it hit me, "Kalel?". I know he had watched one of her vlogs about a week ago but he told me it was because there was something about him in it. I never watched it so I don't know if it was true or if he made that up so had a "reason" to watch the video.

"Yeah. Look Ian, I know I need to stop but it's hard to not think about her man". He dropped his fork and stretched his arms out, you could hear his one of his shoulders pop as he finally looked up at me. "It's been like a year and a half but I just can't. Those were some of the four greatest years of my life. It's hard to just drop it and forget about it all. Hell man, it's still all over social media and all that Kalanthony stuff if too, more fanfics". "I mean at least it's better than an Ianthony fanfic though" he said with a half smile.

I looked at the ceiling and ran my hand through my hair. "I think about Mel a lot still to dude." I looked down at my bowl and took another bite. "Seven years is hard to forget, Melian is still in the video comments and Twitter". Social media can be a bitch can't it? Anthony looked at me, I could tell he knew that I was going to say that. I have a huge problem about forgetting things like this and he must too.

"Not to ask a stupid question but you think we can ever get them back Ian?" We usually didn't ask these kind of questions. There was a nervous tone to his voice and he sounded like an eight grade kid asking about his big crush but I'm sure mine would have been the same asking something like that.

"I don't know man, I don't know. A year and a half is a long time and I know Kalel has had other boyfriends since you. I hate to say it but it's the truth." He was lucky now since Kalel was single at the moment, for once. Maybe I'm lucky that Mel still hadn't gotten another boyfriend yet. We both sat there and thought for a for a minute in utter silence, pondering on what we'd just admitted to each other. "I know she has had other boyfriends and all, four I think".

I looked at my phone while I was thinking for a brief moment, June 18, 2016, 104 F. Another regular day in Sacramento. I locked it back and sat it down. Then I thought of something.

We both turned to each other and will wide smiles. We both said at the same time:

"I think we can do it and I know how to do it!". I hope he's got the same idea as I do. VidCon 2016 is next week. God I hope they show up but they should, they are both popular YouTubers anyway so I don't see why they wouldn't. I need to at least talk to her. I haven't said a word to her since about a week after we broke up. _Cross your fingers Ian_. VidCon 2016 haha, well next week should be an interesting week, VidCon always is.


	2. Oh Really?

**Second Chapter! Fun stuff.**

* * *

 _ **June 18, 2016**_

 _*Melanie's POV*_

I was really surprised that Kalel and I have become such good friends after what happened with Ian & I and Anthony & her. It's nice to still have a friend here in California though, I loved New Jersey and all but I'd grown so attached to Cali that I decided to stay here. I'll admit, I do miss snow sometimes. I just finished watching one of those "Lunchtime with Smosh" episodes. I don't tell Kalel but sometimes I watch an episode or two every week. "Seven years... seven damn years..." I said to myself quietly as a closed my laptop quick and sat it on the coffee table as I heard Kalel walk in the room. "Hey Mel!", she said in a cheerful voice. We'd been living together ever since we both became single in a nice cozy little house. I looked at her and smiled (or at least as much of a smile as I could muster), "oh, hey Kalel, I thought you were asleep." We'd both thought about moving out but it's been a nice year and a half so we've just stayed put.

"I woke up probably half an hour ago I've just been laying in bed, thinking about things, trying to clear my mind." she said as she stretched her arms and yawned. "What are you watching? I saw you shut your laptop quickly".

"Oh nothing, just looking at some of the comments on my new vlog." nervously smiling as I quickly said that. _Shit, now she's going to know I was lying_.

She looked at me sternly. " The one you put up 20 minutes ago? Melanie... what were you watching?"

She walked over to me and before I had a chance to say anything or react she swiped my laptop from off the table and opened the lid.

"Hey! What the hell Kalel!?" I said, surprised by it, she usually doesn't do stuff like that.

She quickly hit the play button. "Hey guys welcome to another episode of Lunchtime with Smosh! Today we're getting..." you could hear Anthony's voice say. "Thai food!" Ian popped in loudly "Cause Anthony has to... It made me smile to hear his voice. Maybe I smiled a little more than I should have because I think Kalel noticed me because when I turned to her she had a huge grin on her face. "Hmm. Melanie." she said deviously as she paused the video.

"What Kalel...?"

"Mel still likes Ian" she said playfully with a slight grin.

"Uhm... no... no I don't! I accidentally clicked on that". "I just smiled because Anthony sounded stupid when he said Thai food". I could tell there was no getting out of this one. _Damn it_.

"Yes you do!" Kalel started laughing. Gotta love Kalel. Ass.

"Okay maybe I do. So what, he wasn't that bad of a guy. I do a little bit but not a lot just when I'm at home bored." He wasn't that bad of a guy at all, he was an amazing guy. Social media almost come decimated after we broke up. The comments were "No more Melian? How?!" all over social media and the video comments, _damn_ _and it hasn't changed a ton since though it has lightened up a bit_. I think about him way too often to be honest. I bet he has another girlfriend by now or something, I don't know though, I don't look at enough social media involving them to really tell and he doesn't put that stuff on there until a bit into a relationship. I keep my thoughts to myself most of the time but I'm sure she already had some sort of an idea that I did think about him. She probably still thinks about Anthony every once and awhile but you never know, she's dated on and off since.

 _*Kalel's POV*_

Hmm, I mean I guess her thinking about Ian isn't surprising. They did spend seven years together and in all honest I already knew she did, even though she thinks she can hide it she can't. Believe it or not, I still think about Anthony a little.. sometimes... every once and awhile... okay I think about him a decent amount even when I'm with these other guys. Might be why all the relationships go to total shit. I bet she already knows.

"Do you still think about Anthony sometimes Kalel?" Melanie asked in a serious tone.

I guess she doesn't know then? Maybe? I can't really lie to her in a situation like this though, "uhm, yes, I honestly do. Way more then I should". I'm sure she's the same way, no I know she's the same way she was just bullshitting earlier. Thank God I'm not the only one.

"You think we could ever talk to them again?"

"I mean maybe, they might both have new girls though" I replied. Will and I had just broken up a couple of weeks ago. Total asshole he was.

I haven't really watched anything Smosh related in awhile. I watched the movie back when it came out and I think I watched a Smosh is Bored episode or two, maybe more. I dunno though, it don't keep track but nothing near probably the amount she watches. Social media still talks about "Kalanthony". People just can't give it up can they, even after a year and half.

I saw Melanie looking down at her phone, "Hey Kalel, you still wanting to go to VidCon?".

I unlocked my phone and looked at the date, _today is June 18th, alright._ Oh shit, VidCon is next week isn't it, "Uh yeah! Do you? Do we have a choice really? Popular YouTubers"

"Only if you are and you're right but I'm not going alone and you know who will be there".

Well I guess that means I'm going huh?

"You're driving!" I said while laughing. This should be interesting.


	3. Getting Ready

**Hey everyone! I'm going to try to pump out more chapters soon, I know it's taking me awhile, been busy with family stuff.**

 ** _June 23, 2016_**

 _*Anthony's POV*_

 _She's walking across the meadow towards me, I'm standing waiting for her. She's coming closer, and closer, and closer. She gets to me I reach to grab her hand and she disappears..._

 _Beep Beep Beep!_

The alarm on Ian's iPhone started going off on the in-table in the bed across from mine vibrating almost uncontrollably across the brown wooden table tugging on the charger like it was going to pull the whole damn socket out of the wall.

I rolled over and engulfed my face in the hotel's pillow. "Ugh... alarms... damn it Ian" I moaned. At least the pillow feels nice and smells like laundry detergent. I rolled back over and reached my hand over and felt around, trying to grab my phone while wiping the sleep out of my eyes with my other hand. I unlocked my phone once I finally found it and looked at the time, 6:21, June 23, 2016. Today is the first day of VidCon. Was I ready? I'm not 100% sure. I mean VidCon is fun, it's a nice chance to interact with our fans in person and visit YouTuber friends that I don't really get to see too often. Though it's hell sometimes for reasons I don't really like to talk about. I looked over to see that Ian was still asleep, even with that damn alarm still blaring on his in-table.

I grabbed my pillow and hit him on the side of the head with it, "wake up lazy ass!". His eyes shot up and started coughing. I was able to keep myself from laughing but I still had a small smirk come out.

"What the hell man!?"

"Just wanted to wake you up and I thought that'd be a creative way to do it.

"Well you..." he started laughing. "I'll try to make sure and get you back for that someday."

I took a quick shower and fixed my hair. Ian did as well, with what hot water was left. I finished getting dressed and Ian finished as well in the bathroom at around the same time. I heard a knock on the door and I walked over to look out the peephole and it was Joven. I undid the thousand locks that are on a hotel door and opened it.

"Mornin' Anthony" Joven said, he gave me one of those bro hugs. You get used to that with Joven. "Oh hey man. Ian just finished getting ready and he's getting his shoes on." I pointed my thumb over at him as he was sitting on his bed. "Okay, well Lasercorn, Sohinki and I are ready to go. You going to ride with us?"

I looked back Ian, letting him decide. He shook his head no and I looked back at Joven. "Ian and I are going to ride together." He registered the thought. "Okay, well we are heading out here in about ten or fifteen mintues so I'll see you two over there, drive safe."

"Yeah you drive safe too man" I responded. He walked out and shut the door behind him.

"Ready to go man?" I asked Ian if he got up off the bed.

"Yeah, let's roll out"

We walked down the stairs behind Ian and I grabbed something off the contenintal breakfast bar as I passed by, _can't go out completely hungry_. We got to Ian's car after walking across the parking lot and got in. We buckled up and he started the car. _Today was going to be a long day, I know it_.


	4. Let's Roll

_**June 23, 2016**_

 _*Kalel's POV*_

We had arrived at the Anaheim Convention Center about a couple of hours after VidCon had started. The parking lot was full, very full. Melanie drove around the first parking lot, then the second parking lot, finding a small parking spot that she was able to squeeze into. Maybe that's one of the positives of having a small car, squeezing into parking spots in situations like this. I opened my door, which in reality was barely opening it and squeezing out, choking as I felt like it was about to crush my chest. She was a little lucky that her side wasn't as bad, _lucky ass_.

We walked across the parking lot, which honestly was a lot farther from the convention center than I expected. I knew we should have left earlier but can't change that now. Even though it's been a year it just feels new to me. I'm a little nervous to come here but I'm not going to let Melanie know, it might only make her nervous as well and I don't want her to be like that, she deserves to have an amazing time.

"You ready?" she asked me as we got closer. "Ready for what?" I asked. "Uh ready to have fun, duh!".

"Well someone is sure excited" I responded with a smile on my face. I'm glad someone's excited to be here. I mean don't get me wrong I'm excited to come, I wouldn't have came if I wasn't though I didn't have much of a choice.

We made it up to the entrance. "Tickets ladies", the ticket holder asked us not really noticing who we were. "Here", We both showed him our tickets. "Alright enjoy Vidcon 2016."

* _Melanie's POV_ *

"That ticket holder was an ass" I said to Kalel as we both walked into the main part. I observed the whole room or at least what I could see of it, _wow, so many damn people_. What was I supposed to expect though, this is the biggest event for YouTubers in the world. YouTubers from multiple other countries attend this. I've only got around 500,000 subscribers and I still have fans that come to see me and get autographs and such probably because I'm in a lot of Kalel's vlogs. I didn't go last year though. People are going to be swarming Kalel though, over 2,200,000 fans, damn. I like to visit with other YouTubers though. _Maybe I can talk to... no, I can't... no I have to_.

I tried to shake that thought out of my head and just enjoy everything that's here for now. Kalel told me she was going over to see Marzia and PewDiePie so I told her I'd catch up with her and I needed something to drink. I walked over to where they where they're selling drinks and bought myself a bottle of Dr. Pepper. This tastes so good, I needed something to drink so bad forgot to get something at the hotel Kalel and I stayed in for the night. I walked back over and scanned the room for Kalel and saw her way across on the other side and saw, _oh no_ , not this soon. He was with Anthony, like usual, Shane and Harley. I tried to act like that I never saw him and walked over to Kalel. "Melanie!" Marzia said happily and gave me a big hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!". "I know, I wish I would of came last year but I was having some family problems". "Hey Mel" PewDiePie told me as we turned his head towards me. "Hey Pews, nice to see you". "Nice to see you too Mel". I look past Pews to see if I could spot Ian and Anthony but I couldn't. _I should tell Kalel about seeing them, no It can wait till later_. We should probably have some fun before things get awkward.


End file.
